


Strip Show

by 5_0_5



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: FP didnt approve this, Gay Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Jughead Jones-centric, M/M, Short & Sweet, and hes good, hes dancing to Or Nah by SoMo, hes in a stripper outfit, im proud, jughead jones does the serpent dance, sweet pea fuckin nutted jn the audience, this was all tonis idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_0_5/pseuds/5_0_5
Summary: Jughead lost a stupid bet to Toni and Sweet Pea and has to do the serpent's dance at the Whyte Wyrm."He slid his hands up, and caught Sweet Peas gaze. He held it as he gently swung his hips side to side and slid down the pole"And maybe Sweet Pea enjoyed it a little more than he expected





	Strip Show

**Author's Note:**

> Should I actually write some smut between SP and JH? I'm working on a smut between Archie and JH

 

Jughead gently laid his hat on the table, like it was a precious artifact. He breathed heavily through his nose, and tried to swallow his nerves. He shivered slightly from the cold, and ran his hands down his thighs. 

“Come on.” He heard Toni call from the door. He nodded, and stood. “Shit Jug,” she whistled loudly, blatantly checking him out. He wore a leather strap piece covered in spikes. The straps paralleled over his body, showing off a fair amount of his pale skin. 

There was a single strap up the center of his body, up from his cock to his neck, alongside two diagonal straps coming to connect with a horizontal strap that was wrapped around his chest. There were six horizontal straps on his sides and one around his neck that connected from a strap straight up his back to the strap on his front.

The spikes poked him uncomfortably, but he bit his lip and kept from pushing on them too much. His skin was flushed, mostly from embarrassment, and his hair was in loose curls falling in his eyes. “Whatever, let's get this over with.” Toni smirked and led him out to the stage. The music was already playing, Jughead didn't recognize it, but it was a loud beat with extremely vulgar lyrics. Toni led him to a curtain-like thing, and patted him oin the back gently.

“Good luck,” she said, and walked off, presumably to join the audience. He took three deep breaths, steeled himself, and walked out onto the stage. He made a show of sauntering, taking slow steps and gently swinging his hips as he did so. He practiced hard for this, he knew every move, he was going to make this dance good. 

He reached out slow, wrapped his hand around the center pole, and swung around it. He stopped at the side, throwing his head back smoothly, pressing his cock against the pole. He came back up and spun once around the pole, then again, stopping at the front to twirl his whole body around, hands still on the pole, to face the crowd. He slid his hands up, and caught Sweet Peas gaze. He held it as he gently swung his hips side to side and slid down the pole. He slid back up and broke eye contact. He ran his hands up from his thighs, over his hips, up his sides, and to his neck. He bent his body slightly, ran his hand through his hair and back down to his sides. He but his lip gently, ignored the heat in his cheeks, and turned to leave. The serpent's applauded, and a few whistled. He fell to the ground once he was past the curtains, his legs jelly from nerves, and breathed heavily. He pushed himself off the ground and grabbed his serpent jacket, which he left by the curtain, and pulled it onto himself. He turned as he heard footsteps to see Sweet Pea casually walking to him. He was going to say something, some stupid smart comment, but Sweet Pea beat him to it. He roughly shoved Jughead against the wall, and pushed his lips against Jugheads to swallow the grunt that was there. One hand cupped Jugheads jaw, and the other was laid gently on his hip. Sweet Pea broke the kiss, breathed heavily against Jughead lips, and moved down to suck a hickey into his neck. Jugheads hand moved up to weave into Sweet Peas hair and he moaned quietly. “God, that was fucking hot,” Sweet Pea muttered against Jugheads neck in between kisses. Jughead whined gently at the praise, “It was your fucking fault I had to do it.” And it was. Sweet Pea was the one that dragged Toni into the bet, that agreed to Toni's suggestion of doing the serpents dance, that pushed Jughead to agree. Sweet Pea huffed against his neck, his hands moving his grope and massage Jugheads hips, eventually teasing at his dick through the leather cup that protected it. Jughead moaned again, trying to bite it back. Jughead pushed Sweet Pea off him, and grabbed him by the shirt to pull him towards the mini back room he changed in earlier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Then they fuck. The end.


End file.
